


Kiss the Cook

by Alarnia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Aprons, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caleb is a very angsty man, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Porn, Frottage, Furry, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, References to Knotting, Table Sex, hopefully i didnt miss anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: Happily married, Caleb gets Caduceus a new apron and asks him to wear it... and nothing else, for a very special dinner.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to CrunchyWrites for beta'ing and going through and editing whatever this dumpster fire of a writing style is, all 20 pages of it. I owe you my life ;w; or at the very least a cookie. <3
> 
> Also happy valentines day! I've actually been working on this for a while and I had planned to release it much sooner, but this seems like a good day to post smut anyway so... have fun! ;3c

_ -Cut the Eggplant into half inch slices. _

 

_ -Rub with salt and let sit for 30 minutes to draw out excess moisture. _

 

_ -In the meantime, prepare the marinara sauce, breading, and batter… _

 

Caduceus frowned. What did that word mean again? Ex… sess….The firbolg’s lips moved as he tried to sound it out… Extra? That made sense. Caduceus finished slicing his eggplant. It was the season for them and there were nearly too many of them waiting to be harvested from the greenhouse. Caduceus hoped Caleb wouldn’t get sick of them before they were all gone, but if worse came to worse Caduceus supposed they could always just recycle them. Turn them to mulch, or use them to grow something else.

 

There was a low humming in his blood, a feeling he just couldn’t quite shake tonight, which was uncharacteristic of him. But today was… important. Caleb had suggested as much that morning. He’d handed him a parcel wrapped in green parchment on his way out the door, he’d kissed his cheek and said his usual goodbyes, and that had been that. Except it was so much more. Caduceus couldn’t quite put his figure on why, but there had been… an anticipatory energy radiating off of Caleb as he left. A flush was visible even beneath his stubble. Their kiss lingered just a shade too long to just be friendly.

 

Gift giving was something Caduceus had grown familiar with, coming from Caleb. The man struggled sometimes with expressing himself, but where words were lacking Caduceus could see the affection in the trinkets Caleb offered him. It was a simple way of showing how much the man thought of him, even if it was sometimes difficult to say.

 

Inside the parcel was an apron, neatly folded. It was made of some kind of cotton silk blend, pale green, with delicate embroidery along the seams that reminded Caduceus of the forest. It seemed a little too nice for a garment designed to get dirty. Curious.

 

There was a note tucked in the pocket, with Caleb’s familiar handwriting scrawled over it. Caduceus puzzled over it for a little while, growing warmer as the words slowly came together.

 

The contents did not bare repeating. But inside was… a description shockingly ribald, couched in careful decorum. A polite request that Caduceus need not indulge, but how could he not? It was not often that Caleb exposed new pieces of himself like this, and the scenario the Wizard posed was nothing if not tempting.

 

Caduceus took a moment to marvel how he was still learning new things about his husband, even after all this time. He took a moment to collect himself, and continued on with his day.

 

But now it was later in the evening, and he found himself preparing dinner, in nothing but an apron that barely reached his mid thigh. Underneath he wore a set of lacy things that Caleb had gifted him for a previous encounter. It seemed like an appropriate addition, and as Caduceus had eyed himself in the mirror he thought the color matched, and he felt a little less naked with underwear on at least, even if that underwear was nothing but Chantilly and straps.

 

 _-Dip each slice of eggplant in batter then toss to coat with the_ ~~ _parmesan mixture_~~ **_replace with chopped cashews and nutritional yeast_** _._

 

_ -Place onto a wireframe tray and bake until golden brown. _

 

This was a very messy recipe. Truthfully Caduceus almost felt sinful, getting his new apron dirty already. But what else was an apron for? The firbolg smoothed his hand over his chest, eyelashes fluttering as he felt the silky fabric slide over his nipple. He was already so eager for Caleb to return home and… Caduceus didn’t know what they would end up doing, but he was excited to see Caleb’s reaction. His cock stirred, and Caduceus tried to refocus on his dinner plans.

 

The romaine, which had been washed previously, should be dry by now and ready to be chopped for salad. But Caduceus made salad so often he could do it without thinking. It wasn’t a very good distraction.

 

Maybe tea? Tea was good. Caduceus filled a kettle and set it to boil.

 

He looked at the clock Caleb had gifted him on one of their anniversaries, a wooden wall piece hung above the sink (magical plumbing was a marvel Caduceus never got over) made of the most impossibly gnarled tree branch. Treated in such a way to only seem ornate to someone who knew how much skill it took to polish wood such that it still retained an essence of the wilds. 

 

Also it helped Caduceus keep track of time, something that he’d always been challenged by.

 

When had Caleb said he would be returning home? Surely it would not be long now… But Caduceus found himself impatient, and checking his odds.

 

His hand slid down, over his belly— more filled out now from a life lived well— over a jutting hip bone, and over the swell of his crotch. His cock was still sheathed inside him, except for the smallest nub, slick with interest. His apron grew damp under his groping fingers.

 

As much as he’d like to wait, and let the anticipation tease him until Caleb arrived… Every second that ticked by tested Caduceus’ control, and his hand was  _ so _ warm, and his nethers ached to be touched.

 

Caduceus placed one hand against the counter, and braced against it as his other hand slipped beneath his apron, beneath his panties, and stroked. His fingers ghosted across the slit of his sheath and over his cockhead, bringing a hiss to his lips. He repeated the motion. 

 

A shiver tickled up his spine with every stroke, making his tail quiver, and a flush rose to his ashen cheeks. Before long his fingers grew damp with slick, and the head of his shaft began to fully emerge, enough for Caduceus to touch it more boldly, cupping it in his fingers, pressing into the frenulum, up over the tip, dipping into the urethra, eliciting a sharp gasp.

 

He could hardly hear the whistling of the kettle beneath the rush of blood in his ears.

 

And then he felt a warm body pressing into his from behind, placing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“Ah,  _ liebchen _ , I hope I did not keep you waiting too long.” Caleb’s hand slid forward, wrapping around Caduceus’ torso affectionately.

 

“Oh!” Caduceus jumped, just a little. Surprise was a novelty. The firbolg twisted in his husbands arms, looking down into his face to see an expression caught between mischief and desire. Caduceus felt his pulse jump.

 

“I- uh…” Caduceus remembered where his hands were, and reluctantly tucked his bits back behind their layers of fabric, the texture making him squirm a little. “I… welcome home. I didn’t expect you to get back so soon.”

 

“I was able to finish up early, luckily.” Caleb went up onto his toes for a kiss, which Caduceus quickly obliged, after turning around the rest of the way in his husband’s arms.

 

The sound Caleb made was warm and inviting, a sound that Caduceus was particularly susceptible to in that moment, and soon their kisses became heavy.

 

Caleb indulged him for a little while, but they both broke away after a second.

 

“The kettle- its not burning is it?”

 

“Wh- Oh! Ff-“ Caduceus rushed over as the whistling finally registered in his brain. Luckily the kettle was fine, although much of the water had boiled off. Caduceus refilled it. The metal sizzled as the cool waters met it.

 

Caleb was watching him with a soft smile on his face when the firbolg turned to look back at him.

 

“I… L-let me get a look at you.” Caleb said, breathlessly, hands up like he would have liked to touch… but instead the wizard took a step back. The weight of his gaze alone was enough to pin Caduceus to his spot against the counter. Maybe Caduceus might have felt self conscious, perhaps even ridiculous in his current state, but Caleb’s face left no doubt of his approval. It was amazing how much warmth was held in the other man’s icy blue eyes.

“Do you like it?” caleba asked.

 

“The apron?”

 

_ “Ya.” _

 

“It’s great,” Caduceus smiled easily. It really was very nice, though functionally speaking it was more of an accessory than an actual piece of clothing. But what mattered more was how much Caleb liked seeing it on him. The light in his husbands face was the real gift here.

 

Caduceus wasn’t quite aware of the time passing, trapped as he was, breath going shallow from the way Caleb’s trailing gaze almost stroked the length of his body. But then the timer for the oven pinged, and the moment broke.

 

“I hope you like eggplant,” Caduceus said shakily, but now excited to see how his recipe had turned out. He went over to the oven, retrieving an oven mitt before pulling out the eggplant, which had turned a lovely crispy, golden brown color. The smell of spices and toasted cashews smelled divine as it spread through the kitchen.

 

“I like everything you make,  _ liebchen _ . But I must admit that looks scrumptious,” Caleb said with a different kind of excitement, as he ambled up to peer at his would be dinner.

 

“I’ve got a few other things planned too... fresh marinara for the eggplant, garden salad, mushroom carbonara, and for dessert...”

 

“You spoil me,” Caleb grinned up at Caduceus.

 

“I made a vegan strawberry cheesecake; the berries finally ripened up this morning.” Caleb’s eyebrows rose up, his eagerness transforming his face. The strawberries grown in this part of Wildemount were particularly delicious, and Caleb became somewhat of a bear whenever he was around them, devouring them on sight, though he would never admit it. The only reason Caduceus knew was because he’d caught the man on occasion with the barest purple stain of berry juice dotting his lips.

 

It was adorable, really.

 

“You have to wait though, or you’ll spoil your appetite,” Caduceus said with a tone of warning, to which Caleb looked reluctant, but then his gaze refocused on the firbolg’s state of dress, and Caduceus felt his face grow warm. 

 

The kettle started to boil again by then, so Caduceus left that thread of conversation where it lay, and went to make tea for two.

 

“Any preferences?” 

 

“ _ Nein _ , I trust your flavor palette better than mine.”   
  
“Perhaps Nilgiri then.” Caduceus heard Caleb make a hum of approval behind him as he scooped tea leaves into one of his favored teapots. It wasn’t fancy, just red clay with very little decoration. But it was heavy and strong, and beautiful in its simplicity. He’d had it for a very long time.

 

Caduceus looked up when he was done to see Caleb leaned against one wall, just watching him. The flush high on his cheekbones belied his calm expression.

 

“I, was there something else?” Caduceus asked.

 

“Oh, no nothing, I was just enjoying myself.”

 

Caduceus paused, “Well I’m not done cooking yet, so…”

 

“Don’t mind me, take your time.”

 

“Okay I will, well- actually no. I wouldn’t want to burn anything… Here, the tea is done steeping so why don’t you pour it?” Caduceus on some level understood why he was so flustered right now, but it was strange. This wasn’t the first time he’d had an audience while he worked, it was almost a regular occurrence. But the context this time around was charged to say the least. He still ached to be touched. He wished Caleb would just bend him over a counter and make a mess of him. Hell, he was one breath away from doing the same to Caleb, but he held back. They should eat dinner first. This was part of the game, and there would be plenty of fun to be had later.

 

“ _ Ya _ , do you want some? With sugar?”

 

“I’ll have it black, thank you love.” Caduceus looked away and shifted his attention back towards the other dishes he was preparing. The eggplant was all but finished, except for the sauce, but they shouldn’t be mixed until ready to be served. Caduceus set them aside with a lid so that they’d stay warm. 

 

_ -Boil the Pasta in salted water. _

 

Caduceus could hear the hollow sound of a teacup being filled on the other side of the kitchen. Caduceus sipped from the cup he was handed, the touch of his husbands fingers against his own lingering pleasantly as he sipped his tea. Nilgiri was one of his better blends. It seemed appropriate. Caduceus set the mug down while he worked.

 

_ -Clean and slice the porcini mushrooms _ .

 

_ -Fry the mushrooms until they start to sizzle, then add garlic and oil. Saute till golden brown. Set aside. Drain cooked pasta. _

 

Caleb had wandered up close to him again, in his concentration. This recipe was surprisingly tricky, despite its limited ingredients. Caduceus turned his head when he felt warm fingers brushing over his sides, thumbs caressing his ribs. Caleb was leaning around him to look at what he was doing, moving in close so that their bodies pressed up against each other.

 

The feeling of his husband's erection pressed up between his thighs sent a zing up his spine.

 

“Is it done?” asked Caleb. “It smells amazing,”

 

“Hah- not quite.” Caduceus fought down the butterflies in his stomach, though when Caleb touched him like this it always gave him a fluttery feeling.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Something called carbonara, except with mushrooms.”

 

_ -In the same skillet prepare the sauce by gradually mixing pasta water into the grated ~~cheese~~   _ **yeast powder and chashew butter** _.  _

 

Caleb seemed to not need anything from him so Caduceus went back to work, stirring and sauteing, arms nearly a blur with how practiced a cook he was. He was hard pressed to notice Caleb’s intentions but before long he felt the man’s hands travelling, slipping around him and over his apron, stroking upwards. Caduceus stopped.

 

“Hm? Keep going, don’t want the sauce to burn.” Caleb said.

 

Caduceus kept going, but it was impossible for the touches Caleb was giving him to not have some effect. Caduceus’ hands shook slightly as he started to move them again as Caleb’s hands reached up to his chest, his thumbs stroking over his nipples, hot and slow, teasing them into becoming hard. It was a quiet sensation but the sheer eroticism of the moment re-awoke in Caduceus that earlier desire. Caleb’s cock against his thighs felt like a brand. He wished the wizard would just rut into him, cut to the chase-

 

“Hey, don’t get distracted now,” Caleb whispered into his ear, standing on his toes, pressed fully into Caduceus slumping form. But he showed no sign of stopping his wicked hand’s journey over his body. One now pinching a nub, bordering on too much.

 

“I- Ohh, this has got to be cheating, right? You’re being such a tease,” Caduceus groaned out.

 

“You’re the one half naked in silk,  _ Liebchen _ .” Caleb placed another tender kiss on the back of Caduceus’ neck. The firbolg let his eyes slide shut as a quiet shiver rolled through him.

 

“Is this good for you?” Caleb asked, after a beat. Softer, a little more vulnerable. Caduceus let out a hiss.

 

“Would I be dressed like this if it wasn’t?” Caduceus griped, though he appreciated Caleb’s concern. Caduceus softened his tone, turning his head to look into Caleb’s eyes.“Yes, this is very good for me. I’m just… very needy right now.”

 

“What can I do to help?” Caleb asked. The question made Caduceus chuckle with an edge of desperation.

 

“I- you know.” Caduceus’ still struggled to say it sometimes. “T-take me... please?” Caduceus went a little red from embarrassment.

 

“Oh, except that. That’s for later.” Caleb’s smile made him look like Frumpkin.

 

“Anything else then. Touch me? Please, I feel like I might pop at any moment,” Caduceus growled, letting some of his frustration slip passed his usual calm collected aura.

 

“Hmm… I’ll see what I can do.”

 

_ -Stir until the sauce thickens. add ~~eggs~~   **replace**. Salt and pepper to taste. _

 

Funny how an instruction only 5 words long could take so long. Or, at least it felt that way, with Caleb pressing up behind him like this. Eventually his hands dipped low again, stroking every curve of his body lovingly, as if Caleb hadn’t done this hundreds of times before. It was always just enough to distract Caduceus, but never enough to keep him from being totally unable to do what he needed to. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t just as maddening. Everything Caleb gave him was never quite enough, His hands would stroke lower, lower, pressing into his sheath through the fabric of the apron and still Caduceus would be left wanting more, more,  _ more. _

 

_ -Mix with mushrooms and pasta and serve, top with  _ ~~_ shredded parmesan _ ~~ **yeast powder** _. _

 

Caduceus didn’t know when it happened but Caleb had fit two fingers into him,  underwear pushed aside, hand slick by magical means. Caduceus could hardly contain the needy whimpers bubbling up from his throat, but still he wished those fingers were Caleb’s cock. He ached. His dick was half unfurled but Caleb only stroked it through the silk of his apron. It was almost enough. Too slow to really feel like it was going anywhere, but the air became heady, and the restlessness in Caduceus’ limbs built. He could finish like this. He barely gave a moment’s thought to contaminating the food.

 

It was three fingers now. Flicking over his prostate in a rhythm that made Caduceus’ legs quake. He could barely stand. He found himself leaning forward onto the counter, pressing back into Caleb’s working hands. The pasta was in no danger of burning now that it was mostly done, so Caduceus felt safe enough to give into the sensations rippling through his body. God, if only Caleb would just- move the apron aside, touch him in the flesh-

 

Caleb withdrewhis fingers, eliciting an offended yelp from Caduceus.

 

“What- please don’t stop-” The firbolg was breathing hard, he could feel his hole clenching from the sudden absence.

 

And then he felt something replacing those fingers, cold, heavy.

 

“There were go. That should stay put like this.” Caduceus felt Caleb re-adjusting his underwear, and pulling it back up over his rear. Securing what could only be a plug within his ass. The toy was quickly adjusting to his body heat but he couldn’t fight the shiver that spread over him while Caleb gave his cock one or two more loving strokes before he backed away, leaving Caduceus quivering against the kitchen counter.

 

Caduceus watched Caleb balefully as he moved to wash his hands in the sink, thoroughly scrubbing them with a bar of peach scented soap.

 

“I suppose I’ll set the table then, If dinner is almost ready?” Caleb turned to face him- shaking loose water from his fingers, wearing an expression that would have been at home on an archfae.

  
“...Yeah, thanks.” Caduceus said eventually, still reeling. The stars in his eyes were fading, but in its place was something… simmering? Caduceus didn’t know how to place it. Like the waters of his mind had been agitated by something just beneath the surface. A low bodied frustration that begged to be let loose, nostrils flaring. God he just wanted to fucking  _ cum, damnit. _ He briefly wondered if he were going into rut or something. But he was way out of season for it.

  
_ Deep breaths, deep breaths. _

 

It was good that Caleb gave him a little space: Caduceus wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep himself off the man if he’d stayed. He always smelled so good after a full day of work, and as tousled as the firbolg might have been, Caleb was far from unaffected by what had just transpired. He was pretty sure Caleb would have accepted him if he’d pinned him to the kitchen tiles and claimed him. 

 

_ Breathe. _

Through the fog of lust, Caduceus pulled out the note Caleb had written him, his tail swaying happily behind him.

 

\----

 

Then came dinner.

 

Caduceus eventually emerged from the kitchen more collected. He divied up portions for the two of them, setting some aside for Caleb’s lunchbag.

 

One might have expected a  man in Caduceus’ position to immediately jump his husband’s bones. But he was hardly going to let Caleb spread him out over the table and fuck him. He had more respect for the food than that.

 

Caleb looked like the cat that got the cream as he watched Caduceus squirm around the plug inside him. But time cooled the firbolg’s blood and the two of them were able to enjoy their meal with relative normalcy.

 

Caleb and Caduceus were seated near each other, on two sides of one corner of a modestly sized dining table made of solid oak with carved trim. It was familiar, the way they talked about their day, sharing morsels of food, making calf-eyes at each other, and in general being horribly embarrassing. Caleb would never do anything like that if they had guests. But then Caduceus usually wasn’t dressed in lingerie and plugged up while he let Caleb feed him with his fingers either.

 

As usual, Caduceus’ cooking was delicious. 

 

The salad was only lightly dressed with a vinaigrette, mandarin wedges, and a sprinkling of sliced almonds, but the bright sweetness of the fresh vegetables was too good to smother with oil or dairy.

 

Next the eggplant was perfectly moist inside its crispy shell, the breading well seasoned to bring out the aubergine’s nutty flavor. The rich sauce it was paired with only heightened this. Made of tomatoes, and roasted garlic. Caduceus was glad to hear that Caleb could eat a hundred of them. 

 

“That’s good to know,” he commented, watching Caleb take another bite, “because the greenhouse is  _ filled _ with them at the moment.”

 

“ _ Really?  _ I hope I wont get sick of them. I’ve never had aubergine this good.” Caleb let himself be fed the last bite of Caduceus’ eggplant. He could always make more for himself. Right now, Caduceus just wanted to spoil his husband.

 

The last dish was the heaviest of the three, although thankfully both the salad and eggplant had been relatively light on their stomachs. They would need the room for the mushroom carbonara Caduceus had made.

 

He watched with rapt attention as Caleb took the first bite. He’d never made this recipe before, and it had been deceptively tricky to make correctly.

 

As the flavors settled in Caleb’s mouth, he seemed stunned. Then his shoulders slumped, his head rolling back as truly the most lascivious moan rumbled out through his closed lips, partly hidden from view by one curling hand. Caduceus watched the wizard’s jaw work, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

 

“Mhh  _ Gott-  _ Caduceus, this is  _ amazing- _ ” Caleb was making such a face as he looked at the firbolg, caught between adoration and disbelief. But, as a true testament for just how good it was, Caleb immediately set to cleaning his plate.

 

Following suit, Caduceus tucked into his own plate of carbonara, albeit more slowly. The smell of fresh pepper, and mushrooms was making his mouth water. When the creamy taste of butter, and cheese spread over his tongue it was damn near overwhelming. No wonder Caleb had been so vocal. The mouthfeel of the sauce with the slippery noodles felt so pleasant against his tongue, and then the bounce of the al dente pasta and the light crisp of the mushrooms added a nice textural component that really elevated the whole meal. 

 

Dinner passed with the quiet clinking of dishware and chewing. It was always a little sad to realize when you only had a few more bites left of a delicious meal, and for two men who had lived lives where food was at times scarce, there was always a wish that there was more to go around, even if they were well fed. Even in their older age, high metabolism kept them thin and always hungry. 

 

But, for now, the two of them were satisfied.

 

Caduceus looked up from his last bite to see Caleb watching him with a soft expression, resting his chin in one palm as he leaned on the table. Caduceus felt a warmth spread over his cheeks but found himself smiling back at the man he’d married. For a moment they just looked at each other. There was such a depth of emotion in that wizard’s eyes, too much to decipher. How many seasons had they known each other now? How much of that had they spent here, sharing a bed, growing old? All this time, and still Caleb was an enigma to him in many ways.

 

But Caduceus had accepted this. It was simply Caleb’s nature to be secretive, but he had already shown him so many treasures in spite of this. Caduceus was curious, but patience was something he felt in far greater quantities, and the wait made the new discoveries all the sweeter.

 

Caduceus smile deepened, and Caleb’s face did something.

 

_ “Gott, Ich liebe- ich habe mich in dich verliebt, wieder...” _ Caleb spread his hands over his face, his ears going red. Caduceus’ head tilted, he’d of course started to pick up on some Zemnian in their time together, but the phrasing of this one was a little complicated. Caduceus could tell it was something nice though,  _ lieb _ was such a loving sound. He leaned in conspiratorially.

 

“What was that? Did you say something nice?”

 

“You-” Caleb peeked at Caduceus through his fingers. “ _ You!- _ come-come-  _ come here!” _ Caleb reached for Caduceus’ face, cupping both side of his head as he leaned in to kiss him, firmly, with an outpouring of passion so generous you could bottle it. Caduceus could smell the herbs on Caleb’s breath, taste the oil on his lips.

 

“How can you be so- you-” Caleb broke away to whisper into the space between their lips.

 

“Me?” Caduceus grinned, still confused but delighted with his husband’s energy. His tail wagged.

 

“Someone in your state has no right to be this _ lieblich, du gefällt mir so sehr, Gott helfe mir.” _ Caduceus watched the light catch in Caleb’s eyes, watched them begin to well up before the man shut them, hiding his soul away somewhere safe. Caduceus reached for him, threading his fingers through their copper locks and pulled him in close, as close as they could without toppling their chairs. Caleb’s hands shifted to wrap around his husband’s neck and shoulders.

 

“I love you too,” Caduceus rumbled, kissing Caleb’s cheek, his nose, his brow.

 

“ _ Ich Verdiene dich nicht-” _ Caleb frowned, his voice trembling. He leaned into Caduceus’ touch. He looked so sad suddenly.

 

What were those words? Trying to understand Caleb when he was shy was like trying to interpret a lyre player’s lonely ballad. “I love you, Caleb- I do-” Caduceus wished there were more he could do to say or help. He’d done this many times before, though less now as Caleb’s roots spread and took hold of his life, his identity solidified. But Caduceus recognized this sad tone, this despair that crept up with seemingly no warning. 

 

“Every day I wake and I thank Melora that we met that day, and I feel blessed to have you with me, and glad to have someone to support and be supported by. I  _ love _ you Caleb, please don’t cry, be kind to yourself.”

 

“Vh-  _ Was bin ich... _ compared to you? I am nothing-  _ Abfall-” _

 

“You’re everything, you are good and kind and fair and _brighter than the sun_. You’re my _husband._ I would not have _married_ you _if you weren’t fit for it.”_ Caduceus hugged Caleb tightly, he could feel the tension in the other man’s shoulders. 

 

The two of them clung to the other, taught like a bowstring, the seconds dragging on, and then, gone. Caleb relaxed, sighing, and Caduceus let out his own breath that he was holding.

 

“Sorry, I-” Caleb started to pull away, Caduceus held on although he loosened his grip, letting them part a little ways.

 

“No, no, stay. This is ok. I’m still with you.”

 

Caleb sniffled, and cleared his throat. “ _ Gott- _ really, it was such a lovely dinner, and I... I’m sorry I- didn’t expect to get so emotional.”

 

“Mmm, nothing wrong with that. I’m glad, even. Having you be open with me makes me happy.”

 

Caleb looked up at Caduceus, eyes watery, and a little red. He didn’t speak but his gaze searched his face like he read his books. Caduceus quirked a smile.

 

“If anything,” Caducues said warmly, “I should take this as quite the compliment. I think this is the first time something i did has moved you to  _ tears,  _ Caleb.” 

 

Caleb chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “Surely not. I can think of several other times.”

 

“The first time it was caused by my cooking, then.” Caduceus released Caleb by inches as their emotions settled. The two of them desperately needed to adjust themselves into a more comfortable position in their seats. Caduceus was reminded of the toy still lodged inside him.

 

“Perhaps,” Caleb admitted.

 

“... Wait, what else did I do to make you cry?” Caduceus said after a moment, concerned. The double entendres’ had not yet caught up to him.

 

Caleb paused, thinking. His thoughts seemed to shift in a more lurid direction. 

 

“Should I refresh your memory?” Caleb smirked, leaning in again. Caduceus’ pulse jumped. Oh- right, their game was still a thing, wasn’t it?

 

“Remember?” Caleb had leaned forward, hand planted in the space between Caduceus’ thighs for balance, and whispered into the firbolg’s ear. “Remember how you fucked me our first time, as gentle as you please?”

 

Caduceus swallowed. How could he have forgotten? But that had been so long ago, the details were muddy. But not for Caleb. Caduceus nodded.

 

“You just slowly took me apart with your huge cock. Even when I begged you to move faster.” Caleb shifted, travelling over onto Caduceus lap, the chair creaking under their combined weight as Caleb straddled the other man.

 

“I- yeah- hh-!” Caduceus breath hitched when Caleb’s tongue ran over the shell of his ear. The wet sounds and sensations made him want to squirm.

 

“And then the next time you fucked me so hard I screamed.” Caleb gripped his hair to angle his head back, baring the firbolg’s throat. Caduceus choked. “And I couldn’t walk right for a whole day after,” Caleb purred, gently biting the juncture between the firbolg’s bulging neck muscles and his ear.

 

“We nearly broke my bed,” Caduceus said hoarsely. His hands tightened around Caleb’s hips, not sure what he was allowed to do in this moment.

 

“ _ Ya, _ and you know what I intend to do today?”

 

“What?” Caduceus breathed, wondering, but he half suspected what Caleb’s answer would be.

 

“I’m going to ruin you… and maybe even the table. How does that sound?”

 

“I- hh-” Caduceus’ voice broke.

 

“Hmm?” Caleb kissed his way up Caduceus jaw so that he could look him in the eye. His pupils were wide, lids heavy.

 

“That sounds… very nice,” Caduceus said, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. “But what about you? Are you… okay?” Caleb had been crying not a moment ago.

 

“Yes... I needed this,” the wizard said firmly, though his face softened into something more tender.

 

The two of them were quiet for a few seconds, sitting in silence as they held each other, growing calm. Caleb leaned down to place his forehead on Caduceus’, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Caduceus followed suit. After a few moments he began purring, though not of his own volition. This was nice. They had taken a roundabout way to get here. But they’d found their way, like they always did.

 

Caleb sighed, his breath ruffling both of their whiskers.

 

“Honestly, I’m kind of impressed, how is it you can keep a straight face while you’ve got a plug up your arse?”

 

“With great difficulty... and to be honest I was distracted by more important things.” Caduceus chuckled, although now that Caleb was in his lap, tucked up close, it was becoming harder to ignore how the flared tip would press against parts of him inside whenever he’d shift or-- ohh, like now, when his insides clenched down of their own accord.

 

“Well, I think I that this has been enough teasing for now.” Caleb said, smile going wicked again, as he reared up to look down at Caduceus. His hands released his hair and face, and started a slow descent down Caduceus’ body.

 

“That’s- thank you.” the Firbolg said with an edge of desperation. His body seemed to be waking up under his husband’s fingers, remembering what it felt like to be eager.

 

“What would you like me to do to you first?” Caleb asked, lazily. One finger traced the embroidery on Caduceus’ front.

 

“Kiss me?”

 

And they did. Just a soft meeting of lips, Caleb bending down for them to meet, and Caduceus reached up, letting his arms drape over the wizard’s shoulders as he opened his mouth and tasted his husband’s lips, teeth, tongue. Sweet and slow but growing progressively more dizzying as breathing became less of a priority.

 

Focusing on the movements of their lips, Caduceus didn’t notice Caleb’s hand gestures, the flicker of weak magic, and then he felt the toy inside him seem to spring to life, warming and sending pulses of gentle energy through his core.

 

“WoahGOD-!” Caduceus broke away to shout. Not expecting this in the slightest. “I don’t- tt- remem- ber- this- thing doing that- t- beforee-”  Caduceus struggled to say through the wave of pleasure that overtook him, his back arching off of his chair. He bit his lip in an attempt to get a hold of himself, Caleb still peppering him with kisses.

 

“I finished enchanting it last night, Do you like it?”

 

“I- Woahhh- yeah- I-” His breathing picked up, he couldn’t stay still, but he adjusted to the new sensations. Every pulse shook him, scattering his thoughts, slowly building a tension in his belly, but not enough.“Touch me? Please- I mhh-” 

 

Caleb stole his words with another kiss, delving his tongue past his lips to scrape over his teeth and palate, meanwhile his hands slipped beneath Caduceus apron, and the scraps of lace. His nails scraped over his ribs, his chest, carefully around his nipples. Caleb pressed his hips against Caduceus’ belly, the length of his cock burning hot across his navel through the thick fabric of the wizard’s trousers. Caduceus pressed up into him as best he could, but it was difficult to find purchase, or a good angle with their arrangement.

 

Caduceus’ prick ached, slowly unfurling from where it had hidden away inside his sheath. But he was still not yet undone enough to find any friction beyond the maddening smooth caress of lingerie and silk. He wanted- he needed more- more more _ more _

 

“Hnn-  _ Caleb,”  _ Caduceus whined, Caleb nibbling on his lip as Caduceus panted and squirmed underneath him. His thighs quaked with each pulse of the plug against his prostate, the echo of it over his clenching opening, across his balls and into the inner depths of his cock, and he could feel it growing in intensity, pulsing harder and faster until Caduceus could barely return Caleb’s kisses. He had just become an entity of desire, his dick hardening, pressing up between Caleb’s thighs. He gently rocked his hips into the space as he held tightly onto the other man. Brows furrowed, mouth slack, he sobbed brokenly into the thickening air between their bodies. Coaxed along by Caleb’s quiet encouragements.

 

His cock was dripping. His apron had only just started to dry off and now his fluids were soaking it again. Caleb’s hand drifted down his chest, nails gently biting, and gripped him, dragging something animalistic and sad out of Caduceus throat as the wizard stroked him experimentally. Once, twice. Caduceus tossed his head, breaking contact, only for Caleb to start nibbling his way down his jaw, mixing sensations now from four separate parts of his body.

 

Caduceus breathed fast, wanting to make this last, but he wasn’t sure if he could.

 

“Caleb-  _ Caleb _ \- I- please- I’m-”

 

“Do you want to come?” Caleb said hoarsely, rutting up against him. When Caduceus managed to open his eyes he saw a man flushed and disheveled. His lips were so  _ red _ .

 

Caduceus nodded frantically.

 

“Show me,” Caleb hissed, biting down, gripping Caduceus’ cock roughly through the smooth silk. Tightly, almost uncomfortable. But Caduceus still felt himself falling off an edge. His gut tightened.  A warmth focused in on the vibrations milking his g-spot. Focusing in, rushing up, blinding him, spreading through his limbs and making it feel as though he were suddenly made of molasses, heavy, slow, sweet. He just clung to Caleb as the sensations overtook him, crying out his name with a heavy breath, panting as the seconds ticked by. Leaving him totally exhausted by the time his orgasm was finished with him, a few minutes later.

 

Caleb lifted his hand away from Caduceus’ cock, still throbbing and damp. Caduceus blinked through the stars in his vision, breaths heaving like a racehorse. Sweat soaked his brow. He turned his head, lurching, in search for a kiss. He felt loose limbed and warm. Caleb had ended his spell, leaving the plug inert inside Caduceus, but he still squirmed as phantom sensations shivered up his spine, he could feel his hole still pulse with need. Still recovering from the source of his orgasm. 

 

In the meantime, he’d like a kiss, and to be held, and snuggled. Caleb knew all this. It all came with experience, and they had loved each other for a very very long time.

 

“Did you manage to finish without shooting?” Caleb said after a long while, chuckling through his amazement.

 

“Yeah, it was great. I think I’m getting better at them.” Caduceus said, kissing and nuzzling at the scruff under Caleb’s chin.

 

“It seemed like quite the experience.”

 

“It was, It’s… Wow… They really take a lot out of you.”

 

“Do you think you’ve had enough?”   
  


“No…!” Caduceus whined, but sighed as he felt his body settling down. “But maybe we should take a break?”

 

“Are you sure? You look hard enough to split wood right now.”

 

“Oh, it’s not going anywhere.”

 

“You’re right, it’s not.” Caleb smiled and kissed him once more, slowly and an luxuriantly, stealing Caduceus’ breath all over again. Before he stepped out of Caduceus’ lap and returned to his own seat, legs spread to accommodate the tent in his pants.

 

They looked at each other for a solid minute, taking in their respective disarray, clothes and hair thoroughly disheveled. Caduceus watched Caleb’s eyes track over his body, watched him tuck a lock of hair away from his face, and play with it idly.

 

“Should we have dessert?” Caleb’s tongue flicked out, moistening his lips.

 

Caduceus blinked, shaking the gathering cobwebs in his mind. Right, he shouldn’t let himself get too caught up in the moment.

 

“Yeah, the cheesecake should be more than ready by now. I’ll go get it.”

 

“With extra strawberries?” Caleb asked.

 

“With extra strawberries.” Caduceus chuckled.

 

\----

 

When Caduceus emerged from the kitchen he was carrying two plates, each topped with fresh berries and sizable wedges of fresh strawberry cheesecake. Chilled and set thanks to the icebox Caleb had enchanted for his use. The dessert carried with it the gentle scent of vanilla, and of course, fruit. But the delicate smells were difficult to notice under the heady scents of sweat and sex.

 

Caduceus’ desire was still a prominent bulge under his apron, and he could feel the weight of Caleb’s stare as he approached. But as he moved to place their plates on the table he felt a hand on his thigh.

 

“On second thought, I think I’d like an appetizer first.” He purred, voice gone gravelly with want. The hand gripped at Caduceus’ hip bone and pulled him towards Caleb’s seated form. At this height Caleb was eye level with Caduceus’ turgid cock, and the look in his sky blue eyes said everything. The wizard leaned in, and Caduceus’ heart shot up into his throat.

 

“May I?” Caleb asked, fingers carding through his mussed hair. His breath ghosted over Caduceus’ flushed skin. The gentle caress made Caduceus’ cock twinge. The firbolg nodded enthusiastically, words failing him at the moment.

 

With uncharacteristic boldness Caleb palmed his cock through the soft silken fabric, pulling a surprised grunt from his lover. He gripped it, and gently guided a shuddering Caduceus closer. Perching him on the edge of the table in front of him, legs sandwiching Caleb in a half standing straddle. 

 

Fine china clinked as it was unceremoniously pushed away, giving Caduceus room to spread out. He considered reaching for Caleb’s glass of unfinished wine, as his mouth went dry as his husband bent forward, tonging him through the pre-cum damp apron that hid his length from view.

 

Caduceus’ legs shook as Caleb’s tongue slid over his length, dampening the fabric with spit, soaking up the fluids Caduceus was leaking. The gentle scrape of the fabric adding an edge to the pleasure that was almost unbearable, and when Caleb tongued his slit through the silk a broken sob slipped through Caduceus’ teeth. He was still recovering from his previous orgasm, still wobbly like a fawn. Sensitive. 

 

“Can- Can I touch you?” Caduceus asked, holding back for the moment. 

 

“Not yet,” Caleb hummed as he nuzzled Caduceus’ member, shaft rubbing over his cheek. The vibrations gently traveled through to him. Caduceus bit his lip in frustration. His hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, but found nothing practical on the table’s surface. 

 

Before long, remaining perched on the table was all he could manage under this onslaught of pleasure.

 

“Hmm, my compliments to the chef,” Caleb purred, pulling away for a moment as he looked up at Caduceus, who was spread out and wanton. The firbolg let out a chuckle, smiling at the joke despite his eagerness.

 

Smiling softly, almost unceremoniously after all this time, Caleb gently peeled the wet apron from Caduceus’ member. The rush of cold air made it spasm and let out a dribble of precum. A shiver rocketed up the firbolgs spine, his face going slack as he watched Caleb slowly approach and press his lips to his cockhead. Kissing it, sucking it in past his lips… teeth… a tongue stroked his frenulum. Caduceus’ head lolled back.

 

“Uhh-Ooohh  _ Melora _ ” he hissed, “C-  _ Caleb-” _

 

“Mmm…” Caleb moaned in pleasure as he swallowed Caduceus down, as if he were tasting another of his husbands’ delicious cuisines. He swallowed him down to the hilt in one smooth gulping motion. Caduceus breath hitched, hips shaking under the sudden overwhelming sensation. His mouth formed his husband’s name, but he suddenly had no air to speak with.

 

He could feel him swallowing around him, tongue pressing, sliding. The wizard’s cheeks bowed inward as he sucked, slowly sliding off of Caduceus. 

 

“Nhh- aaAaaH _ Aa _ - _ leb, _ CAleb, oh,  _ God- Caleb!” _

 

His lips made a slick wet pop as he came away, though it was hidden underneath the firbolg’s desperate unrestrained whimpering.

 

“Is that good?” Caleb said, swallowing wetly.

 

“ _ Yes _ .  _ Yes, please, don’t stop.” _

 

“Do you want to come like this?” Caleb’s voice was someone muffled as he ran his tongue along his husband’s slick shaft, licking up every drop that dribbled from his cock like one catches drops from a melting icecream cone. Caduceus thought he might start crying.   
  


“ _ Yesyesyes-” _

 

_ “ _ Down my throat? Or on my face?” The tongue had found the source now, and Caleb was kissing his cockhead inbetween words and hot breaths, tonguing his slit and sucking on it like a straw.

 

“Anywhere-  _ please-”  _ Caduceus thrashed, thrusting up into Caleb’s mouth only to be pushed back down onto the table. He heard something clatter over the ground, but he could barely think past the lips on his prick in that moment.

 

Caleb swallowed Caduceus down again and he screamed. He felt the plug suddenly pulled out from inside him and Caduceus spilled over, filling Caleb’s mouth.

 

He felt Caleb swallowing around him, drinking down his spend. But there was quite a bit of it, and as Caleb pulled away again Caduceus could still see the remains of his seed shine over the other man’s lips and tongue. He watched when it slipped out to catch the last few drops from Caduceus pulsing organ.

 

For a moment the firbolg wondered what they would do now that he had spent himself. But the notion that they were finished here was quickly dispelled by the wicked gleam in Caleb’s eye as he descended down onto him yet again.

 

Caduceus squirmed and gasped as the attention on his cock continued right where Caleb has left off, although it did eventually withdraw itself back into his sheath. Caleb continued to lap at it like a kitten might attend to a bowl of cream.

 

“Yh-you enjoying yourself down there?” Caduceus asked shakily.

 

“Mhmm,” Caleb hummed in reply, taking the moment to breathe deeply before plunging his tongue back in, finding the head of Caduceus’ prick, making his lover jerk. Something else fell off the table.

 

Caduceus found himself lifting his legs, tightening around Caleb’s skull as the overwhelming feeling of a dextrous tongue explored the inner folds of his sheathe, still slick and shining with arousal and spit.

 

One… two more orgasms later, each one gentle and yet harsh, leaving Caduceus with nearly nothing left to give. They rippled through Caduceus as Caleb ate him out, each sensation ripping a strangled howl from the firbolg, and only after the afterglow of the second had faded did it seem like Caleb was satisfied. As he pulled away Caduceus could see just how damp his chin had become, clotted with seminal fluid. 

 

He leaned over Caduceus body, whose arms and legs were spread akimbo over the length of their modestly sized oaken dining table. Caduceus was thoroughly disheveled and undone, like an overripe peach. Soft and tender, lightly bruised in certain spots. And the look in Caleb’s heavy gaze reminded Caduceus of their lust for berries and other sweet fruits.

 

Caleb pulled the lacy panties down and off one thigh, exposing Caduceus fully. He groaned as he felt fingers teasing his entrance with gentle strokes.

 

“Are you going to pop my cherry?” Caduceus moaned, his smile like the ones he wore after a good trip.

 

Caleb snorted, taken off guard by the comment.

 

“ _ Vas _ ?” Caleb wheezed, leaning his head down onto Caduceus’ belly as he laughed.

 

“I’ve been wanting to say that for a while, it’s a good phrase.”

 

“Oh, I thought as much, but you know that’s not really possible, right?” Caleb looked fondly up at the firbolg once his giggles began to subside.

 

“Why not? It just means hanky panky, right?”

 

“ _ Ya, aber _ … popping someones cherry refers more to… making love for the first time. Taking someones virginity, and we are regretfully long past that stage,  _ liebling _ .”

 

Caduceus head tilted, frowning. “... darn. I like the way it sounds.”

 

“It sounds juicy, right?” Caleb agreed, hands started to grope and pet at Caduceus’ backside.

 

“Yeah, sweet. And cherries are very red too. Pretty.” Caduceus squirmed.

 

“Slow and sweet, like when I opened you up for me the first time…” Caleb dipped a finger in, probing the slick, soft inner walls, still relaxed from the toy-play. Caduceus whined softly in approval.

 

“Is that how you’d like it? We could pretend,” Caleb asked, voice going soft and gravelly.

 

“...Yeah,” Caduceus replied, feeling interest build, in spite of his exhaustion and the raw sensitivity of his groin. His husband’s enthusiasm was infectious.

 

Caleb looked nearly ready to fall apart. As he stepped back to undo his belt and pull down his trousers, unbutton his shirt. Caduceus couldn't help but note how Caleb had neglected himself this whole time. His cock was flushed dark, and it shone with its own arousal. 

 

Caduceus watched it disappear between his legs as Caleb slotted himself into place, leaning forward over the other, clambering with him as they both found positions on and against the table that might give them more purchase and comfort. 

 

Caleb's glass of unfinished wine toppled over onto a napkin, staining it red, but neither of the two lovers paid it any heed as their bodies came together. Lips captured, a searing point of contact mirrored by the piercing heat of Caleb’s prick entering Caduceus, slowly, slowly… The two of them moaned sweetly as their bodies joined, Caduceus head lolled and Caleb left kisses on every stretch of skin in his reach.

 

This was far from their first time, but the events of the day, combined with Caleb’s desperation and Caduceus’ overwrought nerves, made the act nearly as sweet, if not sweeter.

 

They were quiet, aside from their heavy breaths and shuddering mewls. Caleb panted above, breaking out in a sweat as he struggled to maintain a slow rhythm designed to drive the both of them mad by the end.   
  
“Caduceus-  _ liebling _ \-  _ gott you’re so... _ ”

 

“ _ Mhh- _ ”

 

Caduceus for his part had no restraint at all, arching into every thrust from his lover, jerking his hips in search of friction as his cock began to emerge again to its full length, knot swelling. The hot organ pulsed weakly against Caleb’s belly, painting it with cum.

 

“ _ Caleb-!”  _ Caduceus moaned, his voice going high as he felt hands tighten around his hips, a kiss placed on his sternum. He looked down to lock eyes with a pair of icy blue ones, watching him intently beneath heavy eyelashes.

 

Caleb thrust into him again, striking his prostate. Caduceus sobbed, his body stuck in an long orgasm that came up slow, robbed him of his strength and mind as pleasure overwhelmed him. 

 

And yet Caleb kept going, thrusting gently into Caduceus; past walls that pulsed and clenched around him. Until eventually, they broke.

 

“Please,  _ Caleb- Darling I need you- inside-”  _ as Caduceus begged, Caleb came undone, shaking and hugging Caduceus around his waist. He used him like an anchor as he planted his seeds in him.

 

Minutes passed, and it was good. They lay across the table luxuriating in the heat of the moment for a little while longer as they gathered their wits and their breath. Flushed, sweaty, sticky, a little uncomfortable, but gloriously happy and spent.

 

And then they ate cake. The two slices miraculously spared from their adventurous love making.

 

“Have I told you that I love you?”

 

“Every day, darling.”

 

“I love you,  _ liebling _ .”

 

“I love you too, Caleb. Don’t talk with your mouth full.”


End file.
